Contes
by NaeMilo
Summary: Histoires oubliées, moments secrets, sentiments cachés entre les hauts murs de Poudlard...
1. NoirUnivers, luna

Drabble: 400 mots, avec des mots imposés: salé, rire, illusion, mensonge.  
J'espere que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Luna, accroupie sur son lit, interrogeait des yeux le mur. Qui, loin de lui apporter des réponses, lui embrouillait plus les pensées. Ce n'était pas grave. Luna n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les certitudes et se fiait peu aux murs.  
_"Pourquoi?"_ lui demandait il.  
Luna se leva. Elle sortit de sa chambre, dévala l'escalier, poussa la porte et se retrouva dehors. Elle partit droit devant elle, avec une idée confuse de sa direction  
Elle pensait à son amie. Amie. Elle en avait peu eu dans sa vie, trop peu pour que le fait d'appeler par ce mot une fille comme Elle ne la fasse pas tressaillir.  
Un champ immense était né sous ses pas. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, sur le dos, face au ciel gris de nuages.  
Elle repensait à _elle_.  
L'Amour, quel beau mensonge! Un mensonge au gout salé. Un sentiment amer teinté de désespoir.  
Luna s'était perdue dans sa tête. Perdue dans ses cheveux.  
Elle avait envie de rire. Oui, elle jubilait même! Elle étendit ses bras et ses jambes en croix et étira son cou. Elle souriait.  
L'Amour est moins amer que la solitude.  
Même quand la solitude est peuplée de rêves immatériels.  
Même si ça laisse un gout acide dans la bouche. Elle tendit la main vers le ciel. Une réplique exacte d'Elle se dessinait sur les nuages, dessinée de main de maître par son traitre esprit.  
Sa peau tout d'abord. Sa peau lisse et pâle, plus mate en été. Ses vêtements colorés qui contrastaient avec son caractère grave, inaccessible. Glacé. Et tout autour, ce noir. Noirs-nuits, ses cheveux mi longs aux reflets bruns. Et ses yeux. La première fois qu'elle les avait vu, elle les avait trouvé noirs-univers. C'était le seul mots qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Noirs-univers. Ensuite, elle avait vu qu'elle s'était trompé. Ils n'étaient pas noirs, mais d'une couleur indéfinissable entre marron foncé et vert clair. Mais ils étaient restés noirs-univers pour elle.  
D'un rire, elle dissipa l'illusion.  
Ses sentiments avaient peu d'importance... Ils n'étaient pas partagés. Ils ne le seraient jamais. Et pourtant, ça ne la rendait pas triste.  
Enfin, pas trop.


	2. Choix, Théo

I'm back! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un drabble sur Théodore Nott. Bon, d'accord, il est beaucoup trop long pour être un drabble, je sais. Mais il ne l'est pas assez pour être publié en tant qu'OS à part entière et quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'avais en tête de faire un drabble.  
Concernant Théo, c'est l'un de mes personnages d'Harry potter préféré, allez savoir pourquoi. Sans doute pour son intelligence et son gout pour la solitude.

Disclaimer; i don't own harry potter.

* * *

En voyant Théodore Nott, on pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait à serpentard.  
Il n'avait pas cette soif de pouvoir aveugle qui était la caractéristique principale de bons nombres de ses camarades et sa principale ambition était d'être laissé tranquille. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas plus que ça se faire remarquer, au contraire.  
Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se constituer une cour de fidèles comme le faisait malfoy et ne pensait pas que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres. Pur lui, ce n'était qu'une question d'éducation reçue; ayant toujours vécu dans un entourage magique, les élèves issus de familles de sorciers étaient par nature plus réceptifs et apprenaient en général plus vite que les nés-moldus. Ce n'était pas un jugement de valeur, juste une constatation. Et il y avait des exceptions, évidemment.  
La seule qualité qui aurait pu justifier sa maison, c'était sa capacité à comprendre, donc à manipuler, les gens.  
À vrai dire, son plus grand atout n'était pas d'essence serpentard. Il s'agissait de son intelligence et de son érudition sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun doute, ce qui n'était pas de la prétention mais du réalisme. Cela, allié à sa solitude et à sa discrétion, aurait pu (auraient dû) lui ouvrir les porte de serdaigle et non pas de serpentard.

Alors, qu'est ce qui avait poussé le choixpeau à le placer chez les verts et argents?

_"... Choixpeau, est ce que tu m'entends?"  
"Oui, bien sûr que je t'entends. Je suis le choixpeau, tout de même! À quoi t'attendais tu de la part d'un objet magique aussi puissant que moi?"  
"Je-je ne sais pas. Désolé. Tu vas m'envoyer à Serdaigle, n'est ce pas?"  
"Je n'ai pas encore choisi. Je sens chez toi un grand désir de rejoindre les serpentards..."  
"Oui"  
"Il y a ce désir de ne pas t'attirer les foudres de ton père... Ces élèves avec qui tu as parlé dans le train et qui sont à serpentard... Tu ne veux plus être seul, n'est ce pas?"  
"... Non"  
"Sais tu que tu es doté de capacités uniques que serdaigle te permettrait de développer pleinement?"  
"J'en suis conscient"  
"Serpentard te permettraient de les utiliser d'une autre manière... Et je sais que tu désire toi aussi faire tes preuves. Tu saisira l'occasion dès qu'elle se présentera"  
"Oui"  
"Et il y a autre chose..."  
"Oui"  
"Tu es sûr de pas vouloir aller à serdaigle?"  
"Oui"  
"Alors dans ce cas..."  
_**-SERPENTARD!  
**Il avait rejoint sa table sous les applaudissement de ses nouveaux camarades. Empli d'appréhension.  
_"Je suis sûr qu'Il va venir à serpentard... Il n'y a pas d'autre option possible. Faites qu'il vienne. Faites qu'il vienne, pitié"  
_Les yeux résolument clos, il n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder les suivants se faire répartir, jusqu'au moment où il avait entendu _son_ nom.  
-Zabbini, Blaise!  
À peine le choixpeau avait il effleuré _sa_ tête qu'il avait hurlé.  
**-SERPENTARD!**

Alors, Théo avait rouvert les yeux. Il avait regardé Blaise marcher vers la table qu'ils partageraient désormais. Il n'avait même pas applaudi. Blaise avait enjambé le banc et s'était assis à côté de lui, sans même le regarder. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

Alors, sous la table, dans le silence précédant le discours du directeur, sans que personne ne le voie, sans que personne ne les soupçonne, ils avaient noué leurs mains avec la force d'une promesse.

* * *

Voilà voilà! j'espère que ça vous as plu. à la prochaine, portez vous bien!


	3. Perles

Bonsoir...  
Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un dréfi avec Violette B, avec les mots pomme, or, vert, et grandeur. Elle est sur le personnage de lavande brown. Ne soyez pas étonné, c'est un personnage rare dans les fanfictions, mais, pourtant, elle me touche beaucoup.

à Violette B.

* * *

Il y avait des personnes "intéressantes" et des personnes "normales".

Il y avait aussi des personnes qui se cachaient derrière un masque de normalité alors qu'elles était absolument fascinantes.

Lavande faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Lavande qui portait un sourire comme on porte un vêtement, sans y penser, par réflexe. Parce que ne plus sourire aurait été mettre son âme à nu. Lavande, qui avait cessé de se faire des illusions quand à la sincérité de sa joie de vivre.

Lavande était blonde comme un rêve. Une chevelure d'or pâle coulait sur ses épaules et encadrait un visage fin, presque féérique, écrin merveilleux pour des yeux bleus ou verts pomme, très pâles. Des yeux qui en avaient rendu fou plus d'un.

Lavande était une perle.

Par la préciosité, tout d'abord. Il y avait quelque chose de princier dans la grâce de ses pas. De la noblesse dans la manière dont elle supportait tout, toujours, et restait aux côtés de ses amis malgré ses peines.

Par la blancheur ensuite. Lavande était rêveuse, douce et infiniment généreuse. La grandeur de son cœur ne souffrait pas de concurrence.

Et, tout comme une perle, Lavande rendait beau ce qui était autour d'elle.

Mais, comme une perle, certains ne pouvaient comprendre à quel point elle était sensible et pure.

Alors, plutôt que de voir qu'elle était une reine qui ne pouvait être comparée à personne, plutôt que de lui offrir leur amour sincère, il la traitaient en fille comme une autre, comme une perle dans un collier. Elle se laissait séduire par leurs sourires enjôleurs sans pour autant se faire d'illusion sur la sincérité de leurs sentiments. Alors, ils se permettaient de lui donner de l'espoir, et ne la faisaient que plus souffrir par la suite.

Quels idiots.

Si ils savaient à quel point ils étaient aveugles.

Lavande...

Lavande croyait en l'amour malgré ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Lavande restait forte, debout, contre le vent qui soufflait en tempête.

Lavande qui dégageait un aura étrange d'espoir désillusionné.

Lavande était autre chose qu'une simple personne. Et ce quelque chose était éternel.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu. Violette, je t'adore.


	4. Deux, Remus et Severus

Bien plus long que d'habitude, ce drabble... J'ai sommeil...  
Je ne suis pas J. K Rowling, je lui ai juste emprunté ses personnages.  
Aujourd'hui, reennons au temps des Maraudeurs. Je sais, ça fait un siècle que j'ai pas publié... Désolée...

Ceci est un défi avec Under this Rain (d'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller voir sur sa page, parce qu'elle écrit vraiment bien) avec pas de limitation en nombre de mots (ouf!) et en mots imposés rose, neige, lac, et banane.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Avant sa première année, Rémus n'avait jamais vu la neige.  
Il avait toujours été d'une constitution fragile, et sa lycanthropie excluait la possibilité de partir en vacances, de peur qu'il n'y ait un accident en plein milieu d'un hôtel.  
Selon ses parents, on était jamais trop prudent quand son fils se transformait une nuit par mois en une créature sanguinaire et dévastatrice.

Cette nuit là, le froid inhabituel qui régnait dans le dortoir l'avait réveillé. Il avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux de son lit. Il savait qu'il serait long à se rendormir et, pris d'un pressentiment étrange, il s'approcha des fenêtres, et tira les épaisses tentures bordeaux qui les masquaient.

Dehors, le ciel était blanc comme en rêve. De la buée s'était formée sur la vitre glaciale, et, portés par le vent, des brumes de flocons dansaient, légers, légers, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il referma les rideaux et, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, il sortit de la pièce sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler des chaussures.  
De la neige...  
De la neige!  
Timide et sans ami (et qui aurait voulu d'un loup garou...?) il avait passé assez de temps à explorer le château pour y découvrir un passage secret, en plus du "sien", celui qu'on avait aménagé pour ses crises.

Il déboucha dans le parc, entre les racines d'un vieux noyer.

Tout autour de lui valsaient les flocons blancs, dans une danse envoutante et infinie. Fermant les yeux, il écarta les bras et renversa sa tête en arrière. Il sentait la neige se poser sans bruit sur ses bras, il sentait la caresse du vent sur son visage et la morsure du froid dans sa gorge. Le nuit n'était pas noire mais blanche, et elle n'en était que mille fois plus angoissante... Mais que pouvait il craindre dans ce paradis lumineux, entouré de parcelles de nuages flottant autour de lui?  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses jambes se mirent à avancer. Laissant derrière lui d'infimes traces de pas, vites effacées, il marchait ainsi à travers le parc, exultant silencieusement.  
Il s'arrêta de marcher en atteignant les berges du Lac. De l'autre côté s'étendaient les montagnes et le foret interdite, déjà blanchis par l'hiver.

Remus se sentait à la fois serein comme si il avait vécu mille ans et excité comme au premier jour de son existence. Des milliers de papillons enfermés dans son ventre s'envolèrent dans un éclat de rire jubilé, presque acide. Sa cage thoracique explosait de froid et de bonheur.

Fasciné, il s'arrêta brusquement de rire pour observer la brume qui s'était formée devant sa bouche.

Il décida de s'asseoir, car il avait froid aux pieds et que son pyjama était, de toute façon, déjà trempé. Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, séduit par la valse des flocons tombants.

Un bruit le fit se retourner. Un son très léger, presque une impression. Un garçon se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui, à moitié caché derrière un arbre. Il portait un pyjama gris froissé et des chaussures mal lacées; ses cheveux noirs et lisses, coupés en un carré plus qu'approximatif, lui tombaient devant les yeux et ses joues étaient roses de froid. Remus n'osa pas lui sourire, et, timide, se contenta de fixer ses pieds. Mais le garçon s'approcha sans bruit de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Remus se força à lever les yeux pour le saluer, et, pendant une seconde, leur regards se croisèrent.

Immédiatement, ils se sourirent. Ils s'était compris, il n'y avait plus besoin de parole. La neige était leur domaine, à tout les deux; leurs cœurs s'y étaient ouverts et maintenant s'étaient communié.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, et se détaillèrent mutuellement. Remus, était petit, maigre, maladif; les cheveux bruns et le teint pâle. Le garçon était plus grand, mais tout aussi fin et il avait les yeux noirs. On décelait chez lui un courage et une obstination tournant presque à l'opiniâtreté, tandis que Remus était calme, plus passif.  
Chacun devinait la solitude de l'autre... Sa mélancolie. Ils y voyaient comme un reflet de la leur.  
Mais chacun sentait que ce temps était révolu.  
Ils seraient deux maintenant, deux contre tous, peut être, mais deux, et pour toujours, deux, dans un lien dépassant la fraternité et l'amour, un lien qui unissait leur deux esprits, leurs deux âmes, passant outre leurs différences et leurs complémentarité dans une amitié plus forte que de l'amitié, deux, pour toujours.

Deux.

Remus éternua.

Le froid cinglant les avait ramené à la réalité, sans pour autant faire cesser l'osmose de leurs esprits.

Le garçon s'était levé et avait tendu sa main à Remus pour l'aider. Le contact les avait fait tressaillir puis sourire, et ils étaient repartis, sans se lâcher, vers le passage secret.  
À la sortie du tunnel, ils avaient échangés un regard d'adieu, sans s'inquiéter de savoir si ils seraient ou non capable de retrouver l'autre le lendemain, une fois sec et habillé, parmi des centaines d'élèves. La réponse s'imposait d'elle même... Comment n'en auraient ils pas été capable?

ooo

Remus n'avait dormi que deux heures cette nuit là, et c'était son voisin de chambre, un certain Sirius Black, qui l'avait réveillé pour lui demander si il n'avait pas une ou deux chaussettes en trop par hasard.

À la table du déjeuner, il avait cherché "l'autre" parmi les gryffondors tout d'abord, puis parmi les serdaigles. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de sonder la table poufsouffle, car ce qu'il avait senti chez "lui" n'était pas du genre de cette maison et était passé directement aux serpentards, un peu étonné.

Il l'avait trouvé en train de s'asseoir au bout de la table, tout seul. Il avait levé la tête, avait parcouru la salle des yeux et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisé, un sourire un peu hésitant s'était dessiné sur ses traits.  
Le genre de sourire qui donne l'impression que le visage sur lequel il est dessiné est rarement heureux...

-Eh, dis, Remus, tu termine pas ton croissant? Je peux le prendre? C'est qui que tu regarde?

Un grand type brun aux cheveux ébouriffés venait de se caler à coté de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, ce type, il s'appelait Potter. John? Jim? Non, james, james potter.

-Non, oui, et, euh...

Il jeta un œil du côté du garçon, qui s'était détourné et regardait ailleurs à présent.

Il ne savait même pas son nom! Devait il le demander à Potter? Une voix au fond de lui lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée; ce qui appartient à la nuit doit rester à la nuit. Mais... Un gars aussi populaire que Potter devait connaitre un peu tout le monde, non?

-Oui, tu peux prendre mon croissant. Dis, est ce que tu connais le garçon assis là bas, à la table des serpentards, le brun avec les cheveux longs... Non, pas lui, celui qui est tout seul.

-Hmpf, fit éloquemment son interlocuteur, la bouche pleine. Ch'est machin-truc, là, euh... Chnape.

Il avala sa bouchée.

-Machin-truc snape. Pourquoi? Il t'a embêté?

-Non, je...

-Attends, mais c'est Lily qu'il mate, là? Ma Lily? Non, c'est pas possible, un vulgaire serpentard avec une coupe de fille qui se permet de reluquer Lily? Sirius, t'as vu ça?

Son acolyte chercheur de chaussette lui fit signe qu'il n'avait rien à fiche de qui matait qui, et que la banane qu'il était en train de manger était de très loin plus intéressante que ses histoires de cœur.

-Tu sais quoi? Fit James, enflammé, en se levant. Je vais aller lui dire! Viens, Remus, tu me suis?

Et il entraina par la manche le loup garou qui, à présent, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de disparaitre de la surface de la terre.

-Mais... Protesta t il faiblement.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la table, et James le lâcha. Il baissa la tête dans sa cape de sorcier, comme pour se cacher.

-Toi, là bas! Ouais, toi, avec les cheveux tout gras, là! Pérora James. T'arrête tout de suite de mater Lily, ok? Sinon, je te jure que...

Le garçon s'était retourné lentement et faisait face à et imbécile bruyant.

-Oui? Demanda t il, aussi méprisant qu'il pouvait paraitre.

-Tu laisse Lily tranquille, d'accord?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit il en retournant à son déjeuner.

C'en fut trop pour James qui le saisit par le col et le retourna face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-C'est quoi déjà ton nom? Sev... Servilus, c'est ça?

Le garçon blêmit et feula presque.

-Severus, espèce d'australopithèque demeuré!

-Ouais, bah écoute moi, Servilus. Si t'arrête pas tout de suite de mater Lily, je... Je... Je te jure que...

-Tu iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman parce que ton cerveau n'est pas encore assez développé pour formuler des phrases de plus de huit syllabes?

Remus fut impressionné par le calme qu'il parvenait à dégager dans une telle position de faiblesse.

James leva le poing.

Severus décala légèrement la tête, comme dans l'espoir vain d'amortir le choc, et son regard croisa celui de Remus.

Remus. L'autre.

Son masque de dédain se craquela pour laisser place, pendant une seconde, à une air de détresse infinie. La force et le courage qui l'habitaient quelques secondes avant le quittèrent, le laissant vide et plus seul que jamais.

Il l'avait trahi.

Et le lien?

Et eux deux?

Pourquoi n'était il pas de son côté, en train de le soutenir ou d'argumenter en sa faveur?

Pourquoi ne l'affrontait il pas avec lui?

Pourquoi était il aux talons de celui qui s'apprêtait à le frapper?

Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas deux?

Et la promesse tacite qu'ils s'étaient faite?

Pourquoi, pourquoi?

Il sentit à peine le poing de Potter s'écraser contre sa joue. La larme solitaire qui dévala son visage n'avait rien à voir avec cet idiot.

Ses yeux transformés en des lacs de douleur et d'incompréhension, Severus s'écrasa contre la table. Sans quitter Remus des yeux.

Il n'y aurait jamais de Eux Deux, jamais ce lien qui s'était formé entre eux n'aboutirait, il serait seul, pour toujours.

Non.

Ils seraient seuls.

Parce que ce qui appartient à la nuit ne survit pas au jour

et parce que deux mondes, si solitaires et complémentaires soit ils, poursuivant des chemins semblables dans l'obscurité, ne sont pas destinés à se croiser plus longtemps que le temps d'un regard...


	5. Alcool, Sirius

Nouveau conte. J'ai renoncé à appeler ça des drabbles. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Et pourtant, c'est grâce et à travers moi qu'existent Remus Lupin et Sirius Black dans cet OS. Alors, ne peut on pas dire qu'Harry Potter n'est pas aussi un peu à moi? à vous aussi, Lecteurs, Écrivains. Nous n'avons pas les droits, et nous n'avons pas créé ces personnages. Pourtant, si nous n'étions pas là, Harry passerait sa vie au côté de la même fille et mènerait une existence terne et vide; Dumbledore serait mort puceau, et Draco serait pour toujours un crétin arrogant. Ô chers lecteurs, je vous remercie de me lire, Ô chers écrivains, je vous remercie d'être là. Ils sont d'une certaine manière devenus nôtres, à moins que ce ne soit nous qui soyons à eux. Regardez vous, non, regardez nous; nous appréhendons chacun d'une manière différente ces personnages. Et lorsque nous écrivons sur eux, notre manière de les voir devient une facette d'eux. L'auteur créé des personnages, mais nous les adoptons, nous les affinons, nous les complexifions. Nous les terminons.  
Nous les faisons devenir réels.

* * *

Le sang coulait, suave et entêtant, de la blessure qui ouvrait le bras de Sirius Black.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Un bar, des imbéciles, une bagarre, une fuite idiote à travers le dédale de rues, puis un nouveau bar, d'autres blaireaux, de l'alcool...

Oui, beaucoup d'alcool. Trop.

Ça avait fini par dégénérer. Des sorts fusaient de partout, il y avait eu son voisin de table touché, du sang avait giclé et il s'était enfui...

Sirius venait de se réveiller, couvert de sueur et tremblant de fièvre, dans une ruelle déserte qui lui était inconnue. Certes, il n'avait sans doute pas quitté Londres, mais il devait se trouver dans la partie moldue, vu l'état des façades et de la rue qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Et puis, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, juste que le soir semblait tomber.

Il avait essayé de se relever, mais, pris d'un violent vertige, il s'était appuyé de sa main contre le mur; son bras, blessé et en sang, n'avait pas supporté son poids et il était retombé au milieu des poubelles et des immondices.

Il attendait de reprendre des forces mais, de toute évidence, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les forces semblaient le quitter et ne pas revenir. Il se roula un peu plus en boule. Au pire, quelqu'un allait bien passer, on l'aiderait... Non? ... Non, il avait encore assez d'honneur pour ne pas accepter la charité de qui que ce soit. Il se débrouillerait, il fallait juste que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui.

Il serra sa main valide contre sa plaie. Il ne savait pas qui ni comment on l'avait blessé; il n'avait pas retrouvé assez de lucidité pour déterminer si elle était grave ou superficielle; il savait juste que ça faisait vraiment mal.

Sirius avait quinze ans, et c'était sa première cuite.

Une cuite?

Il ricana.

Un coma éthylique, oui.

Il avait bu pour impressionner son frère, Regulus, que le hasard avait placé dans le même bar que lui; il avait bu pour oublier que ce même frère était un idiot prétentieux qui deviendrait un imbécile de mage noir; il avait bu pour oublier que ce n'était pas vrai; il avait bu pour oublier les coups de son père; il avait bu pour pouvoir danser; il avait bu pour se battre; il avait bu pour oublier Lucia, son dernier échec amoureux; il avait bu pour oublier qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle; il avait bu pour ne plus avoir à supporter le fait qu'il était un enfoiré sans cervelle qui passait ses nerfs sur un serpentard plus faible que lui.

Ouais.

Il avait dansé, s'était battu, mais n'avait rien oublié.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur. Refoula ses larmes.

-Sirius? Est ce que ça va?

La question était insensée. Ce fut cela, autant que la voix hésitante du jeune homme qui s'adressait à lui, qui firent connaitre à Sirius l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-Moony... murmura t il.

Il entendit le son d'un sac posé à terre et releva la tête, toujours roulé en boule, adossé contre le mur. C'était la nuit. Il avait du s'endormir.

Quelque chose fut posé sur ses épaules. Une cape épaisse verte sapin, chaude et douce, avec l'odeur de Moony dedans. Il enfouit le nez à l'intérieur. Le loup garou examina rapidement sa plaie, ses doigts fins parcourant son bras.

-Il va falloir que tu arrête de faire ça, souffla t il.

-Nan.

-Et trouver un médecin... Allez, suis moi.

Il l'aida à se relever et le soutint alors qu'il traversaient la ruelle.

-Quelle heure est il?

-trois heures du matin.

Il compta rapidement dans sa tête. Remus s'en aperçu.

-Tu as disparu depuis vingt quatre heures, c'est ton frère qui m'a contacté, le renseigna t il.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, l'observant à la dérobée. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux châtains, et un air heureux et blasé se peignait sur son visage. Pourtant, son teint était encore plus pâle et maladif que d'habitude; de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et, sans la timide assurance qu'il dégageait, on aurait pu le croire à bout de force.

Non, il était effectivement à bout de force.

Il l'avait cherché tout ce temps.


End file.
